


Stark Cafe

by Fake_Ruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, M/M, Tony Stark is an Asshole, slight reference to stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Thor is in love with the barista at Stark Cafe.





	Stark Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this ship + these characters!!
> 
> This was supposed to be for Pride Month Prompts Day 6.... Yeah I’m a little late

Bruce Banner is a small man with curly hair who works at Stark Cafe. His brown eyes warm up customers more than the actual coffee, and while he doesn’t smile often, when he does, it lights up the whole room.

Thor is in love with him.

Okay, maybe he’s not in love with him. He’s barely talked to him beyond ordering his coffee. But Bruce is seriously adorable, and Thor really wants to ask him out, but he doesn’t want to be one of those people who hits on employees while they’re working and can’t escape the situation.

So, Thor stops buy the shop every day, cherishes their short conversation, spends a little too much time staring at the barista while he drinks whatever concoction he ordered that day, and then leaves.

“What can I get you today?” Bruce asks with a small smile.

Thor likes to think Bruce’s smile is a little brighter when he orders, but that’s probably just wishful thinking.

“Surprise me,” Thor says in his booming voice, and Bruce’s mouth quirks up a bit. 

Thor sticks a few singles in the tip jar as he waits for his drink, trying not to stare at Bruce too much.

When Bruce hands over the cup, their fingers brush, and Thor can’t believe how gone he is on this man. 

They share a soft smile that lasts a few seconds, and Thor is just about to ask Bruce out when someone loudly clears their throat.

“Bruce, I don’t pay you to stare at hot men all day.”

Bruce rolls his eyes as he turns to the short man. He’s way overdressed in his dark blue suit, violet tinted sunglasses covering his eyes. 

“What do you want Tony?” Bruce sighs out.

“Oh, come on, is that anyway to treat me?”

Bruce sighs again but there’s a slight crinkle around his eyes as if he’s amused.

“I’ll get right on that, sweetie,” Bruce says with an extra big smile.

Thor’s face falls at the exchange. Of course Bruce has a boyfriend. Thor leaves the shop filled with shame, sipping at his coffee. It’s extra sweet and that just makes him feel worse. 

Maybe he should stop going to Stark Cafe. 

Thor sits down on a bench to wallow. He considers texting his friend, Steve, but decides against it. Steve is dealing with his own unrequited love, he doesn’t need this.

Thor shakes it off and pastes a smile on his face. He’ll be fine.

He’s about to throw away his coffee cup when he notices something written on the side. 

‘An extra surprise: 212-555-1072 :)’ 

Bruce gave Thor… his number? Then that guy with the sunglasses must not be Bruce’s boyfriend. Does Thor actually have a chance?

Thor quickly plugs the number into his phone and shoots Bruce a quick text.

Thor: Hey!! This is Thor :D

Bruce: Hey Thor. I’m glad you texted. 

Thor: Yeah :)

Thor: Hey, who was that guy that came in after me? With the sunglasses? :)

Bruce: Oh, that asshole? That’s Tony. He owns the place.

Thor: Excellent!

Bruce: You always seem excited about everything. It’s cute.

Thor: And you’re always grumpy but you are also cute.

Bruce: So, I guess you probably know why I wrote my number on your cup. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Like, on a date?

Thor: I would love that! Just name the time and place! :D

Bruce responds and Thor confirms the plans before locking his phone and squeezing it to his chest in excitement. 

Bruce Banner just asked him out. Bruce Banner just asked him out!

Thor grins the whole way home, more excited than he’s ever felt in his life.

Two days later, when Thor enters Stark Cafe like usual, one thing is different. He gets to greet Bruce with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated :)


End file.
